


游牧民族补充包

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [4]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 继续延续之前游牧民族脑洞





	游牧民族补充包

**Author's Note:**

> 继续延续之前游牧民族脑洞

补充包是针对之前的无脑虐文爽文的一些补充镜头，或者一些新的零碎片段脑洞。

王一博面无表情地注视着祭祀仪式说熊熊燃起的篝火。

远处隐隐约约传来萨满的号角声，灵乐悠扬神秘的调子奏起，与之伴奏的还有微弱悲戚的哭声。

可汗的葬礼上总少不了祭祀，而其中一项重要的典礼，就是活人生殉。

可汗会在死前甚至更早就指定殉葬人员，命好的侥幸逃过一劫，会被下一任新可汗继承，或者安排到别的地方。

殉葬的一般都是可汗生前最宠爱的床侍，仆从等。这些人大多数弱女子，有的还是从各地抢掠而来的。知道自己今日必死无疑，无比哭哭啼啼以泪洗面。

王一博很快就看见了队伍里的肖战。

父汗生前对这个清冷倔强的汉族奴隶情有独钟，很早之前便宣布自己死后要肖战生殉。

肖战走在队伍中后的位置，身着一身雪白的衣裳，头戴着殉葬礼制所用的血色羽毛，一袭白纱倾泻而下，遮住他清俊的面容，这身白色葬衣在他身上别有一番素净的美，更加衬得他面如冠玉，容颜清秀。他双手双脚铐着沉重的锁链，和其他准备生殉的妾侍一样，被监管的仆从凶神恶煞地用鞭子驱赶着往前走，因为体弱，肖战的衣衫显得有些单薄，他时不时掩住口鼻，低下头咳嗽几声，再接着慢慢往前走。

虽然形容狼狈，肖战却毫无惧色，秀美的面容上毫无波澜，仿佛自己不是这场祭祀的牺牲品，只是一个观戏的局外人。

有点意思。王一博心想，翘起二郎腿，舒舒服服地仰面坐在可汗的狼皮王座上。

这些人被赶到殉葬坑前，一个个颤抖着缩哭成一团，争相挤着往后缩。

肖战站在一旁，眼神望着苍茫的远方，纤长的云睫时不时颤动两下。

他一点也不害怕么？王一博琢磨着。

“可汗开恩，按汉人的道理，赐你们全尸下葬！”祭司捧上毒酒，挨个递到这些倒霉的可怜人面前。

自然有人不肯认命，有些一贯嚣张的妾侍打翻了毒酒拼命反抗，妄图逃脱一死，但这只不过是最后的垂死挣扎，片刻之间，负隅顽抗的女子们便被早已准备好的武士一剑刺死，娇美的容颜霎时失色 如同一直坠落的蝴蝶一般，跌入下方的乱葬坑。

为防有人不死，乱葬坑内还埋有尖刺毒蛇，众人眼睁睁地目睹那位垂死的女子被一根粗大的尖刺霎时刺穿，剧痛之下，女子剧烈地颤抖了几下，吐出一大口血，当时便没了气息。

围观的众人一片嘘声，有胆小的女侍当时就吓得惊叫起来，想到自己一会的处境，互相掩面哭号起来。

王一博坐在台上饶有兴趣地看着，肖战仍然是那副清冷的模样，只是微微转过脸去，用袖子掩住视线。

余下的人遭此惊吓都失去了反抗能力，有的胆小怕死的，浑身瘫软着由人架着，挨个乖乖地饮下了毒酒。

很快，毒酒就送到了肖战面前。

肖战面无表情地注视着那牛骨碗内漆黑的酒液，云淡风轻地看了一眼坐在高台上的王一博，微微一笑，双手端起就要一饮而尽。

这个人不简单！王一博心里暗鸣警钟，同时起身大喊：“住手！”

肖战把酒杯从唇边移开，故作惊慌地看向王一博。

“大汗，这……”大祭司一脸迷惑。

“本汗刚刚想起来，父汗在世时，曾经把这个奴隶作为奖赏赐给了本汗。”

几个祭司面面相觑，这么个事怎么都没听说？而且先可汗可是点名要这名汉族奴隶殉葬的，但这位新大汗似乎也不是个好惹的狠角色……

王一博见局面僵持起来，索性解下腰间三指宽的马鞭奋力一甩，佯怒道：“怎么？本汗的话你们也敢不听了？还是说，你们对本汗心存不满？！”

“我等不敢……不敢……大汗乃狼王与天山雪女血脉后裔，草原之主，谁敢质疑！”可汗拥有绝对生杀大权，在座的人一看可汗怒了，赶紧跪下求饶。

“大汗！先汗曾下令让此人殉葬……今日不除，后患无穷啊！”一个苍老的声音响起，王一博定睛一看，原来是部落长老，父汗在世时极为尊敬的大萨满。

王一博也不好直接就拿父汗留下的德高望重的老部下开刀，更何况他也知道，肖战这个人看似柔弱顺从，实则极其复杂，难以揣测，这位大萨满说的也是不无道理，便道：“萨满大人年老劳累，来人，扶大人下去歇息！”

“大汗！妇人之仁！贪图淫乐！必留后患啊！”那位老者被架走时还一个劲地指着肖战颤着声音连连大喊。

肖战站在原地，故作惊吓地微微掩面，似乎是被大萨满的言论吓住了，怯怯地垂下头，模样纤弱，我见犹怜。

“这个奴隶，不必殉葬了！”王一博用鞭子指指肖战，心想你能演，我就能给你假戏真做！

“来人，把他衣服扒了，送到我那去！”

在场的人眼珠子都快瞪出来了。谁不知道这个汉族奴隶是老可汗可宠爱的美人，看来，新可汗是对这名奴隶蓄谋已久，迫不及待地要享用老可汗的赏赐了。

王一博回到营帐，刚刚掀开毡帘，就看见了被绑得极其诱人的肖战。

肖战被脱的一丝不挂，仰面朝天地躺在他的床上，双手被捆在头顶，一起固定在床头；双腿大张，露出修长双腿间的旖旎春光，隐秘幽壑和白桃似的臀瓣一览无余。

肖战见王一博进来，微微把头侧过去，虽然他也不是第一次这样侍寝，碍于汉族伦理的羞耻感，还是满脸桃色绯红。

王一博知道，父汗对肖战虽然宠爱无比，但对于这个汉人的防备也是极深，每次侍寝都要把他脱得精光由其他奴隶检查全身，再绑住四肢慢慢享用，平日把他带在身边也从不让他动手伺候，将肖战带上口枷，锁上双手双脚，只把他当做一件能尽情蹂躏的玩具把玩。

即便如此，肖战还是永远那副清冷淡漠的模样，再多的宠爱和折辱在他眼中仿佛都轻若鸿毛，没有什么能够摧毁他那张不食人间烟火的面容。

不知道这个人的里面，是不是和他的内心一样复杂。

王一博一边暗暗坏想着，一边就着仰面的姿势进入了肖战。

肖战没想到王一博来真的，面上闪过一丝稍纵即逝的惊慌，不过他只是闷哼了一声就又恢复如初，默默地承受王一博在他体内九浅一深地撞击。

王一博报复性地侵犯起这个不老实的奴隶，性器狠狠地在温润紧致的内壁里大开大合地开凿，将肖战对小腹定出一个棱角分明的突起，恨不得把肖战当场捅穿。

肖战知道王一博有意折磨他，也不求饶，咬紧了唇默默忍受王一博的侵犯。

王一博见肖战那副坚韧的样子，心底凌虐欲望更盛，狠狠咬住肖战肩头，双手按住肖战胸前的两颗红缨大力蹂躏。

他想听见这个奴隶打碎他一贯淡漠的面具，收起他深不可测的城府，臣服在他的身下辗转求饶，听他像中原青楼最低贱的娼妓一样浪叫。

可是肖战终究是肖战，哪怕把嘴唇咬的泛白，衬得那颗扎眼的唇下痣更加明显，乌黑的长发被汗水湿透，浑身被王一博折腾得爱痕遍布，直至体虚昏死过去，至始至终都没有发出一声。

真是个倔强的奴隶……王一博眼神复杂地盯着床上失去意识的肖战。这个人能欲擒故纵，知道自己一定会救下他，淡定如斯，根本没有任何求饶说情的环节，直接以命相逼，生死关头硬是逼得自己放下身段为他免去一死，不但达到了自己的目的，也巩固了自己名正言顺的地位；这个人真的是一个不容小觑的谋士！看似柔弱多病的外表下，隐藏着一颗比寒铁的锋芒还要坚韧锐利的心！难怪父亲虽然宠爱他还要对他如此防范，专门下令要求他殉葬……

这个人绝对，不能放回汉庭。


End file.
